Trishula Knight
First appearing in Episode 10 of Resonance in Drowning, Trishula 'Trish' Knight is the older sister of Virgil Knight, star of the Lake Chelan Rock Radio station, and the Phantasmal Artifact conductor alongside her best friend and love interest Ral Tempo. Appearance Trish has shoulder length brunette hair with a single pink highlight, hazel colored eyes, a black fingerless glove on her right hand, a golden band on her right bicep, a gold and a pink bracelet on her right wrist, a pink and a black bracelet on her left wrist, a black leather vest decorated with a golden butterfly and metal chain, pink shorts, black thigh high stockings, and black and pink shoes with golden butterfly pins. Personality Trish is full of regret for the fate that she forced onto Virgil by abandoning her destiny as well. This alongside her training from her parents made her an extreme workaholic, the majority of her day being spent at the Radio Tower or searching for Phantasmals. Losing Ral on one of her expeditions drove her into isolationist tendencies, only giving the time of day to Mickey and Ral once a connection was built through her Phantasmal Radio. Despite her skill and bravado, Trish is more than willing to have someone else fight for her while she stands on the sidelines. She has a positive and friendly connection with all of her summonable allies, due primarily to her research into their plights and therefore understanding their struggles. Backstory Born in Chelan, Washington to the Knight Family, a generational group of warriors who train themselves and their eldest child to become a wielder of 「Black Parade」, Trish lost her entire childhood to practicing the ancient Edge technique and homeschooling. She was barely allowed to see her younger brother Virgil after he was born, creating distance between them. This distance made it easy for her to abandon the responsibility before her preparations with「Black Parade」were complete, going off to Washington University to receive a Bachelor's degree. While attending Washington University, Trish ran into Ral Tempo, a former street rat who managed to cheat his way into University and had been beating himself up over it ever since. Taking it upon herself she helped Ral through his studies while developing feelings for his goofy yet determined nature. Halfway through Sophomore year Trish began to contextualize the extent of her decision, since her leaving forced Virgil to lose the childhood he had already started. With new found resolve Trish dug deep into the complexities of her family history and the Phantasmals intrinsically linked to them in her spare time, even going on expeditions and searches for them on break. Ral, with no home or friends to occupy himself with, would often go with her on these adventures. On one of these adventures, Ral accidentally stabbed himself with the first fully functioning Phantasmal artifact they had discovered. The tip of the Phantasmal Lance drove deep into his arm, and in a flash of light he vanished. Using inert Phantasmal artifacts from other universes Trish designed the Kleio RadioCaster, allowing her to trace Phantasmal signals across time and space. Not only did this allow for Trish to call and check up on Ral, but also connect with and summon to her aid those who possess a Phantasmal Signal. Story In paragraph form, what happens to them as the campaign plays out Powers Trish and Ral can unite their powers in order to summon Phantasmal wielders from across time and space. Some known summons are * Lunhui * Pleiades * Hydra Green * Ouroboros Crusader * Pilot Hazel * Victorian Rubie * Matured Abomination * Fritters * Psychic Trish * Charon Red * Apollion (Stygian) Trivia *Trish's relationship with Ral Tempo was added retroactively by Raynicorn, because he thought shoehorning in a connection would be cute and not at all pathetic. *Trish's name comes from Trish Una of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Trish of Devil May Cry, as both of these franchises play a major role in the inspiration of her and her brother Virgil. The name is also connected to the Hindu god Shiva, who wields a trident called a Trishula. *Her favorite food is Cobb Salad, favorite soda is Coca Cola, favorite color is Pink, favorite TV shows Class of 3000 ''and ''Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and her favorite animal is the butterfly. Category:Resonance in Drowning Category:Female Category:Raynicorn Category:Living